Stockholm Syndrome or Love?
by HM-Babe
Summary: Johnny captures a girl on a misunderstanding and she becomes his prisoner. But is this really torture for either of them? NnyOC
1. The One Who Lived and Stayed

Stockholm Syndrome or Love? 

Chapter One - The One Who Lived and Stayed

A young girl of about 20 opened her eyes. She didn't remember how she got to whatever place she was, but she had an eerie suspision that it wasn't safe to be there. When she fully became conscious, she noticed she was hanging from a wall in some form of wicked torture device, that, as of the moment, was not in motion. Then she heard humming. A man was humming "Ode to Joy". She looked around the room and saw a tall skinny figure sharpening his knives. Somehow he had noticed she had awakened and he smiled a bit.

"Finally. I've been waiting." he said setting his knife down, turning to face her.

"Hello." she said plainly, as if she had just met him on the street.

"Hello?" he questioned confused. "What kind of statement is that? Don't you know where you are?" he asked.

"Well...not exactly. But, I believe I'm in some torture device, that's about all I know. Speaking of which, would you mind telling me where I am?" she repled, still as plainly as before.

"You're in one of my torture chambers."

"Well, I figured as much...Should I assume I'm going to die?" she said, looking around the room curiously.

"Yes, that's a safe assumption." he replied sitting down on a wooden stool, that was nearby, suddenly curious about this weird young lady.

"Well...can't be helped. I assume that you are my captor, and soon-to-be murderer?" she asked, her eyes still wandering around the room.

"Yes." the man replied.

"May I ask your name?" she asked, her eyes now falling upon him.

"Cetainly! I am Johnny C., but you may call me Nny." he said smiling.

"Nny, eh? That's a nice abbreviation of your name. Most people would go by something boring like 'John'. But you're the first person I've met who goes by 'Nny'" she said smiling a bit.

"Are you insane?" he asked out of the blue.

"Insane? Well...hmm. I don't know. I don't believe so though. Why do you ask, Mr. Nny?" she said, being oddly polite.

"Because...you're smiling...and being nice. I'm going to kill you. Doesn't that strike fear into your heart? Even a little bit?" he asked.

"Not really, sir. I mean, you've gotten the frightening effect with this place here, and all that. I just don't fear death. The only thing I fear at this moment, in the slightest, is the pain this thing might cause. Especially considering that I have no idea what it will do to me." she replied.

"How does a person not fear death? Are you some kind of religious nut job?" he asked.

"Well, not a nut job. I do believe in God though, if that's what you mean. Oh, by the way, why am I here?" she asked.

"Because you laughed." he replied simply.

"Laughed?" she echoed. "At what?"

"Me!" he said standing up quickly, causing the stool to fall over. "You and your little college friends! I walked by one day, minding my own business, and you laughed. You and your little friends! Am I a clown? Is there something amusing about how I look!?" he yelled.

"...When?" she asked, confused.

"Today!" he yelled.

"Huh?...OH! We weren't laughing at you silly." she said, gigling a bit.

"What?" he said, feeling as though his moment of ranting flew from him.

"My friends and I found this comic lying on the ground and we were reading it. It was quite funny. I believe it was called 'Happy Noodle Boy'. It was hilarious. It was meerly coincidence that you walked by." she said smiling.

"You thought it was hilarious?" he asked.

"Yes! Funniest thing I've read in a while!" she said. "Wait...your name's Johnny C.? You made 'Happy Noodle Boy'!" she said happily.

"Yes, that would be me." he said smiling again.

"Wow, sir. You made a brilliant comic. I read the one where Noodle Boy was at the funeral. I couldn't stop laughing!" she said smiling.

"Really? I'm so glad to here it! But that has nothing to do with anything now. I need to come up with a decent reason to kill you." he said touching his chin.

"Oh, alright. Fine." she replied.

"I'm certain you've made fun of people countless times." he said pointing at her.

"I have? I don't recall ever making fun of anyone. And if I have, I am deeply sorry. I would never purposefully hurt someone's feelings, or make them feel bad at all."

"How can I believe that? Everybody makes fun of people, everyone. What makes you so different?" he asked raising an eyebrow to her.

"I just...don't. When I see a person with a deformity, I don't think about how weird they look. I just think about how badly they must feel when people stare, and make fun of something they probably couldn't avoid having." she replied.

Nny only stared, trying to desipher whether she was lying so she could have freedom.

"If I ever have hurt someone's feelings...I'm very sorry about it...I would hate to hurt someone's feelings for any reason." she said again. "Also, if I've ever hurt your feelings, Mr. Nny, by accident or with forethought, I'm terribly sorry. And I hope that you can forgive, whether or not torture and killing take place."

"I won't kill you." he replied sitting back on the wooden stool.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I won't kill you...You seem...somewhat sincere. But, I have another fun idea in mind." he said smirking wickedly. The girl raised an eyebrow to him. "What's your name?"

"Melina...but everyone calls me Mel." she replied.

"Well, Mel, congradulations. You are the first ever prisoner of mine." Nny replied walking over to the torture device.

"Prisoner?" she echoed.

"Yes. You'll live here, and serve me. Sound good?" he said loosing the torture restraints. When he undid the restraints she fell to the floor with a thud. "Sorry about that." he said in a somewhat caring tone. Mel stood up and dusted herself off.

"Serve you...how?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't do anything too nasty to you. Just one little nasty thing, whenever need be." he said walking.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"This." he said. Mel felt a sharp cold pain in her side. Nny grabbed a near by bucket and held it under his knife, as he carefully slid the knife out, Mel's blood dripping into the bucket. Mel fell to the floor and soon became unconscience.

She woke up on something soft and cushiony. She sat herself up wearily and figured out she was on a couch, and saw Nny on the other side of the couch, watching television.

"Hello, Mel. Cheese Nub?" he said holding up a box of cheesy snacks. She shook her head and Nny just shrugged.

"What happened?" she asked holding her head.

"I stabbed you. Drained some of your blood, then fixed your wound. You may feel weak for a while, so I wouldn't move around alot just yet." he said as he changed the channel.

"Man...that hurts a bit" she said touching the gauze on her wound.

"Yep, sorry about that." He said finally clicking the TV off and walking off to another room. "Good night, and get some sleep." he said clicking off the light in the room.

"...Night..." she said quietly as she layed herself down, wondering what tomorrow might hold.

_Dear Die-Ary,  
Today, I spared the life of a young woman named Mel. She seemed...nice, so I deceided to make her a prisoner of sorts._

_She's beautiful too. Like that cheerleader I slaughtered the other day. But I think this girl's insides match her outsides. I don't know yet. We'll see._

**A/N: I know I haven't written a fan fic in a long while, but I felt compelled. I always thought I'd never write a fan fic for Nny, but I guess I did. Please comment, no flaming please, contructive critism is always welcome! Thank you!!**


	2. What Form of Torture is This?

Chapter Two - What Form of Torture is This? 

The next day Mel stirred on the couch as she felt something plop down beside her. Her blue eyes opened and she sat herself up, holding on to her head.

"It wasn't a dream...was it?" she asked quietly, more to herself than the form on the couch beside her.

"No, I don't believe it was." Nny replied, dipping a spoon into the bowl of cereal in his hands. (I honestly don't know if Nny would eat cereal...but it's a cute image, isn't it?) Mel sighed at his response.

"What time is it, do you know?" she asked casually.

"Um...about 7" he said, eyeing a clock nearby.

"I don't suppose I couldn't go to school, could I?" she asked, hoping he'd be lenient with her, but not expecting him to be.

"School?" Nny repeated, curiously.

"Yes, sir. I go to an art school near here and I...well, class starts soon and..." she said trailing off, biting her lip.

"You want to go to school?" he asked, clearing up his question.

"Yes, sir. I'd like to go more than anything. I worked hard to get into that art school, so it's important to me." she replied smiling a bit.

"School, eh? Hmm...I suppose I could let you go. I know where you live, so there'd be no sense in you trying to run away, and I'm incapable of being caught doing anything, even if I tried, so going to the police wouldn't do any good either. I suppose I can allow this." he said spooning the last bit of his cereal into his mouth. Mel's eyes widened at his response. She honestly didn't expect to be able to go.

"When do your classes start?" he asked, standing up and walking towards the sink to put his cereal bowl in.

"8:30, sir." she replied.

"That's a little while away...You know, you haven't bathed since you've been here. If you're going to go out, you should at least take a shower. Bathroom's down the hall, to the right." he said pointing down a dimly lit hallway. Mel stood up, and pratically skipped to the bathroom. Nny heard the water start to pour from the shower head after a moment and sighed. He walked back over to the couch and began to watch TV as he waited for his prisoner to come out of the shower.

After a while, he heard foot steps coming down the hall, and Mel appeared, hair still wet.

"Mr. Nny..." she said shyly. "I forgot about my wound...and the gauze got wet in the shower. Is that ok?"

"Hmm? Oh, your wound...Well, I could redress it for you. Come lie down on the couch, and I'll take care of it." he said standing up and motioning for her to sit down. Mel nodded and did as she was told. She layed down on her unwounded side, leaving the wounded area exposed. Nny gently pulled her shirt up and away from the wound, careful as not to move it too far and reavealing something he shouldn't be looking at. He removed to gauze and examined the wound for a moment.

"It's actually healing pretty nicely." he said quietly.

"That's good." Mel said smiling.

Nny reached for a bottle of bactine that was conviently near by and poured some onto her wound. He heard her seethe a bit from the slight burn.

"Sorry about that...I know this stuff burns a little." he said, putting on fresh gauze. "ok...You're done." he said standing up. Mel stood up carefully, as not to affect the wound somehow.

"Thank you, Mr. Nny." she said smiling at him.

"Quit calling me 'Mr. Nny'. I'm not that much older than you." he said sternly.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I was just being polite. I'll stop calling you that." she said, obviously embarrassed for assuming that he ws much older than she was.

"C'mon." he said simply as he walked towards the door. "I'll drive you. I kinda have someplace to go anyway." Mel smiled and followed him out the door.

They got into the car and buckled up. (Remember kids: always buckle that seat belt, because Nny buckles his!) Nny started the car and began making way to the art school, somehow knowing where it was.

They sat together in silence for a moment, and Mel seemed to stare at Nny's face. Watching him drive. She seemed to be studying every curve of his face.

"Why are you staring, Mel? Something wrong?" he asked, eyes unmoving from the street.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry!" she said quickly looking away from him. "Umm...Nny?" she said hesitently after a moment.

"Yes?" he said looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you...for dressing my wound and letting me go to school and all that." she said avoiding eye contact.

"Well...you shouldn't thank me. I inflicted the wound on you. I only dressed it so you wouldn't die. You're useless to me dead. And as for letting you go to school...I needed a break from hearing you breathe." he said.

"Hearing me breathe?" she asked, curious as to why her breath bothered him.

"We're here." he said simply, pulling to a stop. Mel's friends ran over to the car, once they realized she was in it. Mel stepped out, and turned back to face Nny.

"Even if I shouldn't thank you, I am. So, thank you, Nny." she said smiling and shut the door.

"Mel, where were you last night?! We came over and you weren't there!" one of her friend's asked concerned.

"I stayed over at a friend's house." she replied simply.

"Oh? And would this 'friend' be that guy who drove you here?" another girl asked, eyeing the man inside of the car, who couldn't drive away just yet because of the cross walk infront of him, which was at this point filled with students.

"Yes, that'd be him. His name's Nny." she said with a smile.

"Ah...Mel, I didn't know you were into that sort of thing. Spending the night at a guy's house...we thought you didn't do that sort of thing." one of her friend said, smirking.

"What?" Mel said, at first not understanding the statement. "Wait! No! It's not like that! We do do anything like that!" she yelled, turning bright red, as did Nny.

"Sure sure...he's kinda freaky lookin' though." said her friend, whispering quietly in her ear. Nny heard this comment, of course, and his eye twitched.

"Shut up. He does not. And who are you to be calling someone freaky looking? Not like you're perfect." Mel, staring angrily at her friend.

"Oh...sorry, Mel. I didn't mean anything by it." her friend apologized.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to my friend!" Mel said as she grabbed the back of her friend's head and pulled it down to the window. "Apologize." she said sternly.

"Uh...I'm sorry, Mr. Nny." said the friend. Mel let go of her friend's head. Nny, sat in the car, stunned at what just happened. Mel bent down and smiled at Nny, and waved goodbye. Then she turned to leave with her friend's right along side her.

"That's an odd one..." he said to himself as he drove away. After moments of absent-minded driving, going no where in particular despite what he said to Mel, he deceided to drive home and torture one of his many victims, stockpiled in one of the secret bowels of his house.

He walked into the captive room and looked around at the obviously displeased people and picked a man at random from the wall. He dragged him into one of the torture chambers and strapped him to a chair that was sitting in a large tub of water. The man whimpered, horrified at what would happen.

"Why are you doing this!! I Didn't to anything!! Don't kill me!!" the man shrieked.

"Sorry, I have too much on mind. I need something to take my mind off of things." Nny said as he walked over to a counter and picked up a pair of goggles and strapped them to his head. The man seemed stunned at Nny's comment and watched Nny walked over to a switch before saying anything.

"You...you're killing me for something to do?" the man asked.

"Uh...pretty much." Nny said bluntly. Then he pulled the large switch. He watched as sparks flew from the electric chair, and heard the agonizing screams of the man as he writhed in pain, and he simply stood there. The man's screams finally turned into silence, and Nny was blessed with a new corpse. He propmtly drained the man's blood and set to painting his evil wall.

After performing his required task for the day, he walked over to his couch and layed down. Not planning on sleep, just wanting to recline. He didn't turn on he TV, but just layed there staring at his ceiling.

"I hated hearing her breath. The constent reminder of another life in my home, all night. It was deafening. Now that her breath isn't here...it's sounds too quiet. But...I don't believe I'll hear her breath again. She could leave, go to a friend's house, leave town. I'd never know where she was...She has an escape...many escapes. Will this house always sound so quiet, and feel so empty now?" he thought to himself. Hours went by and he just layed there staring, thinking of nothing most of the time, and at others he thought of Mel. Then came a knock on his door and he bolted upright. He stood up, and unsteadily walked to the door. He opened it and there stood Mel, smiling.

"You came back?" he asked.

"Well...yeah. I mean, like you said. There's no use in me trying to run away." she said smiling. Then they heard a car honk. Mel turned back, glaring at the car in the street. The car was full of girls motioning for Mel to do something. Mel just motioned back at them to leave, but they refused, motioning more fervently. Mel sighed.

"What is it that they want?" Nny said raising an eyebrow at them.

"They want me to ask you if I can go out with them tonight...but I told them you'd say no..." Mel said putting her hand to her forehead.

"You can go." Nny said looking down at her. "I don't mind. I'll probably go out myself, now that I think about it." Mel smiled at this.

"Thank you, Nny!" she said as she ran back to the car with her friends, and crammed herself into the backseat. The car drove off as Nny waved goodbye at them from his doorway.

"Hmm...I'll go for a walk, I suppose." he said to himself as he pulled on his walkman and Ode to Joy began to play. He walked around aimlessly for a while until he came to a small news stand outside of a restaurant. He looked at all of the magazines and newspapers looking for something interesting. Then he came to the head line "Man Found Brutally Mutilated". He knew this was undoubtedly his work, so he picked up the news paper and read it. His eyes drifted up to the window into the restaurant and saw Mel sitting in a booth with her friends.

"So what's the deal with you and that Nny guy?" asked one of her friends as she sipped on her drink.

"What do you mean?" Mel asked.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? Duh, Mel. You're living with the guy. Something has to be up." her friend asked smirking. Mel turned red.

"I told you it's not like that! We're just friends." she said trying to hide her face.

"So why are you living with him then? Why not be friends with him while you live at your place?" another friend asked.

"Ummm...my apartment's being fumigated." she lied.

"No it isn't. We were there the other day. If it was being fumigated there'd have been a sign." one friend said catching her lie.

"Ummm...I needed a break from the apartment. I was bored with it." she lied again.

"How can that happen! Your parents just bought you the furniture of your dreams, and you decorated the whole place with your own style. Not to mention the cool new stereo system, or the new CDs, or the new books. There is no way you're bored with that place. Tell the truth, Mel." her friend's were quickly tiring of these obvious fibs.

"Fine...I'll tell you..." Mel said sighing. Nny, having heard the conversation (even through the music coming out of his head phones), sighed, wondering if he'd end up having to kill Mel and all of her friends.

"Yeah?" her friends egged her on.

"Ok...so we'd been friends for a while and I...started falling for him. At first it was just a little crush...Nothing to go overboard about. I just started thinking he was cute, in addition to his electric personality. But it got more serious. I started staying up all hours of the night thinking about him...I couldn't get him out of my head...and I couldn't take being away from him, even for a night. So I lied to him and told him my apartment was being fumigated and he offered to let me stay at his place...and, of course, I accepted. I'm starting to think that maybe...I love him." she said biting her bottom lip. Nny started into the window looking shocked.

"You love him?" her friends said in unison.

"Yes..." she said looking downward.

"Oh my goah, Mel! I can't believe you're in love! Aww it's so cute!" said one friend in a fawning manner.

"You should tell him. He's right outside...and I think he heard you." the other friend said, pointing out the window at a very shocked confused Nny.

"Crap..." Mel said to herself. Her friend's lifted her out of her seat and pushed her out the door. She stumbled over to Nny and looked around quickly to see if her friends followed her out.

"Did you hear all of that?" she asked nervously. Nny nodded. "Listen...It was just to get them to shut up. They were getting supicious and the only thing I could think of that would make sense was that. I'm sorry..." Mel said looking utterly distraught. Her friends shot out of the door at her expression and walked up to Nny.

"You shouldn't deny Mel's feelings so quickly, you pig!" one friend said.

"Yeah! She's a great person!" the other said. They obviously thought Nny rejected her, due to her sad looking face. Nny only put on a tiny smile.

"I'm sorry girls. I can't hear a word you're saying. I've been listening to my music since I left my home." he said setting down the newspaper and walking away. Mel smiled a bit, feeling as though Nny wasn't mad at her overly convincing lie and went back into the restaurant with her friends, continuing the night.

Nny, meanwhile walked down the street, his head pointed to his feet, not paying attention to anything.

"Of course she made it up...but that was alarmingly convincing. She actually made me think, if only for a moment, that she loved me." he thought, chuckling. "She's a very good little actress."

Nny eventually ended up home before Mel did and decieded to write in his diary a bit while he waited for her to return.

_Dear Die-Ary,_

_Mel went out with her friends tonight, and came up with a convincing lie as to why she was living at my home. She told them she and I had been friends, and then she fell head over heels for me and moved in to be "closer to me". She's quite the convincing actress. Which is a good thing, I suppose. But I somehow get the feeling that her little lie was too convincing. Maybe it's just me..._

**A/N: It took me a while to finish this chapter, and I don't know why. But it's here now. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I appreciate them!**


	3. Of Brain Freeziez and Brain Drills

**Chapter 3 - Of Brain Freezies and Brain Drills**

Mel came home a few hours later and knocked quietly on the door. Not having a key, she was forced to disturb Nny to be let in. He came to the door fairly quickly, with a newly formed cut on his cheek.

"Mel...you're back. Great." he said quickly, with a slight nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah...what happened to your cheek?" she asked, as she put a hand on his cheek below the cut and examined it. Nny winced at first, from the slight sting, but mostly the feel of human flesh against his. Normally, he'd detest such an act, but Mel's hand felt warm to his cold cheek, and let it remain there for the time being.

"Nothing, I just...cut it on a nail that was sticking out of the wall. I fell against the wall and there was a nail there. Opps." he said again, hurriedly, as he then backed away from her touch.

"But doesn't it need to be bandaged, or-" she offered, but Nny interupted.

"No! No, it's fine! I'm fine, it's just a little cut! Listen, I have something to do downstairs...You just stay up here, sleep, watch TV do...whatever, I don't care. I'll be back in a while!" He said, all the while backing his way to the door leading downstairs. Mel stared at him confused and concerned, but nodded. He then opened the door and slunk away into the darkness.

After a while of Mel doing nothing in particular she suddenly got a craving for a cherry Brain Freezy.

"Nny might like those...but I really shouldn't leave without his permission...but he said he had something to do...I don't think I should disturb him...But...they'll shut off the machine soon. Hmm..." she thought, pondering whether or not she should disturb her captor for something so trivial. She finally deceided that whatever he was doing, couldn't be that important and made her way to the door. She hesitated, her hand hovering over the door knob. She took a final breath, as if building her courage up and opened the door.

The door opened to a set of stairs. She walked down them slowly, and carefully in the darkness. At the end of the stairs was a door with a small sign that read "Open for Smiles...and DEATH!" followed by a smiley face. Mel chuckles at this, assuming it was only a joke. She opened the door, and saw Nny, sitting on a wood crate with a drill in his hand.

"KNIVES DO YOU NO GOOD IN HELL, SIR!" he yelled as the drill went into the man's skull. Obviously rendering punishment upon his victim, who had apprently used a knife to protect himself against Nny, resulting in his cut on his cheek. Mel opened the door further, which made it make a loud squeak. At this, Nny turned off the drill, a bit stunned. He pulled up the goggles that were over his eyes and postitioned them on his forehead. He turned his head and looked at Mel from over his shoulder, a shocked, worried expression dawning his face. He gulped, awaiting her reaction. She meerly stared, eyes wide from fear, or perhaps just shock.

"I...was just wondering if it was ok for me to go get a Brain Freezy..." she said, her voice keeping the same tone, unshaken, and even. Nny nodded, and gulped again.

"Would you like me to bring you one back?" she asked, her voice the same. He nodded again and she turned and closed the door. Nny turned back to his victim and looked down at the ground a bit stunned.

"Oh...didn't want your little girlfriend to see the kind of crap you do to innocent people, eh?" asked his victim wearily. Nny's eyes raised to the man.

"You're hardly innocent, sir. In fact, I should make this even more unbearble for you, because, of course, if you weren't here, then there'd have been nothing for the girl to see." Nny responded, flicking on the drill afterward. He lowered his goggles to his eyes and drove the drill into the man's head again. After moments of agonizing screams, the man finally died. "And she's not my girlfriend..." Nny said in a distant hollow sort of voice.

After a while, Mel returned home, finding the door unlocked. She walked inside and saw Nny sitting on the couch, his TV still off for once. He looked up at her, worried, like a child awaiting his expected punishment from his mother. Mel walked over to him and handed him a Brain Freezy before sitting down on the other end of the couch. She leaned back against the couch. Nny only looked at the Freezy in his hand. He finally turned his head slighty, not being able to bring himself to look her in the eye.

"Did it bother you?" he asked.

"Did what bother me?" she asked. Nny found the question rather stupid considering the magnitude of his act.

"What I did...downstairs." he clarified calmly.

"Yes...and no. I mean...it was rather scary I suppose. I've never seen anyone kill, or be killed for that matter. But at the same time...I'm not surprised...I mean, you are, after all, a murderer. I knew this from the beginning, so it's not as if I caught you doing something secret." she explained, clasping her hands together, and putting them behind her head. Silence fell upon them, for what felt like an eternity.

"How come you don't have a Brain Freezy too?" he said beginning to suck on his.

"Oh um...well...it's a long story." she said crossing her legs.

"I have time for a story." he said leaning back against the couch.

FLASH BACK------------

Mel walked out of the convience store, two Brain Freeziez in hand. She passed by an alley and a man came out and followed her for a few moments.

"Hey, pretty lady." he finally said as he stood infront of her, stopping her in her tracks. She replied with silence, and tried to walk by him, to no avail. "Why you got two Freezies?" he asked.

"One is for a friend, may I go now?" she replied.

"Oh a friend...well I'm a friend aren't I? Yeah, I'm a new friend. So how about sharing?" he said smirking as he leaned down and took a sip of one of the Freezies. "How about we share something else...whaddya say, babe?" he said as he stood himself back up. Mel got the hint. It angered her, but in an attempt to be mature about the situation, she tried again to walk away, but the man grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. This sudden stop caused her to drop the Freezy the man had sipped from. She turned to him and with her now free hand, punch him in the jaw. It caused him to lose his balance for a moment. Once balance was regained, he came toward her, ready to "attack". Before he could even touch her, she delivered a kick to his most sensitive area. This, of course, caused him to fall to the ground in pain. She then walked the rest of the way to Nny's home.

----------END FLASH BACK

Nny stared at her, a bit stunned.

"I had no idea you could defend ypurself that well...Which brings up one of those annoyingly nagging questions." Nny said looking down at the ground.

"Oh? And what would that be?" she asked.

"Why do stay here? Honestly?" he asked.

"Why? Well...umm...aren't I supposed to? I mean, you captured me and...I don't understand what you're trying to say here, Nny. I'm your prisoner...I..." she trailed off, trying to think of how to answer.

"But you have a way out. I mean, I've let you leave here!" he said standing up from the couch. "I've let you go to school, I've let you go to the convience store for a brain freezy! I've let you go! But EVERY time, you come BACK! Explain that to me, Mel! Why do you come back!" he asked, getting somewhat angry.

"I...I don't know. Stockholm syndrome, maybe?" she said, herself unsure as to why she remains in the clutches of this murderous man. "I've known that I could leave...I mean, all the options crossed my mind, but I never thought once about taking the oppurtunity to leave. I know you've basically let me free...but I don't know why I can't leave...Maybe it's this place...maybe it's doing something to me...I don't know." Nny simply sighed at this response, feeling it cryptic and clouded.

"You're like a stupid little puppy. I put you outside alone, every oppurtunity to leave, and what do you do? You just walk up to the porch and yip and whine to be let it. I guess perhaps...you don't want your friends to suspect anything. If you just leave, they'd know that something was wrong. You may not exactly care about me getting caught...I can't anyway, but I think maybe you don't want to deal with their gawcking about what happened. That story you told has dug you a deep hole, in other words." he said turning his back to her.

"That...that could be true." she replied. Nny took another few sips from the Brain Freezy then turned back to Mel.

"Here." he said plainly as he handed the rest of the Freezy to her. She hesitated, but then took the cup from his hand. "I'm going to retire to my room. I'll see you tomorrow." he said, then made his way to his room. When he came to the halway he took a look behind him, and saw Mel happily sucking on the brain freezy.

_Dear Die-Ary,  
Today, Mel did many things. She went to school, went to a convienece store, risked rape, and brought me back a Brain Freezy. What an oddly nice thing for a prisoner to do...Mel is such an odd one. I don't fully understand why she stays here. I've given her every oppurtunity to leave, and she seems to refuse to take any of them. She says it could be Stockholm Sydrome, which I looked up in the dictionary. What does Webster say about this..."Stockholm Syndrome- noun- A phenomenon in which a hostage begins to identify with and grow sympathetic to his or her captor." That seemed to satify me little, because she could still leave while being sympathetic...So I did further research. I found out that the name came from a Stockholm robbery incident, wherein a girl supposedly became romantically attached to one of her captors. This opens my eyes to a possiblity I had feared. But, I have dismissed this fear by now. It is impossible to be true, and I have assumed that she has Stockholm Syndrome, and is partially insane. How fun._

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to finish this. I'll try to update more frequently.**


End file.
